Godzilla
'Godzilla ', znany również jako ' Gojira ', jest głównym i tytułowym protagonistą franczyzy o tej nazwie, w której najczęściej występuje jako antagonistą. Wygląd Godzilla to gigantyczny daikaiju, mierzący od 50 do ponad 300 metrów. Ma stosunkowo niewielką głowę, potężny tułów, masywne nogi oraz muskularne ramiona. Jego skóra jest zazwyczaj czarna z szorstkimi, zwykle grafitowymi łuskami. Na grzbiecie wyrastają mu kościste, białe płyty, zwykle w kształcie liścia klonu. Jego oczy, w zależności od wersji, są albo pomarańczowe, albo białe, chociaż wersja z '' Planeta Potworów '' posiada niebieskie oczy. Niektóre wersje mają widoczne skrzela na szyi. Osobowość W swoich pierwszych filmach Godzilla był przedstawiany jako mściwy i sadystyczny potwór, celowo krzywdzący ludzi, w odwecie za zmutowanie go i zabicie całej jego rodziny. W późniejszych filmach z pierwszej i drugiej serii, Godzilla zaczął bronić Ziemi przed stworzeniami gorszymi od siebie, takimi jak Król Ghidorah. Robił to jednak tylko w celach terytorialnych, gdyż nie przywiązywał uwagi do zniszczeń jakie powodował. Przykładowo w '' Godzilla: Ostatnia Wojna '' (2004), Godzilla celowo strzelił w statek Gotengo, ponieważ wciąż uznawał go za zagrożenie. Jednak interwencja jego adoptowanego syna, Minilli, przekonała go, by oszczędzić załogę statku. W komiksach, w zależności od fabuły, Godzilla był przedstawiany jako neutralny bohater lub antagonista. Wykazywał silną determinację, aby przetrwać. Na przykład w komiksie '' Godzilla in Hell , po swoim przedwczesnym zgonie, Godzilla nadal pragnął powrócić do swojego umierającego ciała, mimo cierpień, jakie przeżył podczas podróży. Godzilla, idąc przez Piekło, stawił czoło stworzeniom, między innym demonicznym wersjom Króla Ghidorah i Destruktora, roju demonicznych nietoperzy, a na koniec Strażnikowi Bram Piekielnych. Jego determinacja była wtedy tak wielka, że kiedy został pochłonięty do szpiku kości przez demoniczne stworzenia, przypominające nietoperze, Godzilla opanował cały rój, zmusił je do stopienia się z jego szkieletem i zreformował swoje ciało, co pozwoliło mu pokonać Strażnika Bram Piekielnych. Umiejętności * '''Wydech Atomowy: ' Charakterystyczną bronią Godzilli jest jego niebieski wydech atomowy. Podczas używania go, płyty grzbietowe Godzilli świecą się na niebiesko, natomiast z paszczy wydobywa się skoncentrowany podmuch promieniowania. Godzilla może także regulować siłę ataku, od podmuchu do rozgrzanej pary. W '' Godzilla 2000 '' i '' Godzilla kontra Megaguirus , podmuch ten był w kolorze pomarańczowym, co oznaczało jego zwiększoną moc. Miał właściwości zapalające i mógł zniszczyć miniaturową, czarną dziurę. W '' Godzilla: Ostatnia Wojna '', podmuch mógł zabić większość kaiju jednym strzałem oraz zniszczyć cel znajdujący się w kosmosie. Mógł także użyć mocniejszej wersji podmuchu. Był on w kolorze czerwonym i mógł zniszczyć Keizer Ghidoraha w górnych warstwach ziemskiej atmosfery. W '' Godzilla '' (2014), Godzilla używał bardziej skupionej, ognistej wiązki energii. Była ona wyraźnie słabsza, choć wciąż wystarczająco potężna, aby tymczasowo znokautować samicę MUTO. W '' Godzilla: Resurgence '' (2016), Godzilla początkowo używał gęstego, łatwopalnego, czarnego dymu rozprzestrzeniającego się po okolicy. Następnie przekształcił go ognistą, niszczycielską kulę ognia, służącą do podpalenia dymu. Następnie ogień zaczął skraplać się w cienki, wysoce niszczycielski, purpurowy laser o niezwykle dalekim zasięgu, zdolny do przecinania wieżowców. W '' Godzilla: Planeta Potworów '', wydech atomowy jest silnie przyspieszony i naładowany cząsteczkami. Jest niebieski i ma zasięg około 30 kilometrów. Potrafi z łatwością niszczyć pojedyńcze miasta, góry skaliste, a nawet płyty kontynentalne. Obszary na których został użyty, ulegną skażeniu. W trakcie używania tego ataku Godzilla nie jest narażony na żadne ataki, ponieważ wytwarza wtedy pole siłowe, niwelując przy tym potrzebę szerokiego otwierania pyska. * '''Fala oscylacyjna: ' W '' Godzilla: Planeta Potworów , Godzilla potrafił uwolnić bardzo potężny podmuch fali dźwiękowej. * '''Fala elektromagnetyczna: ' W '' Godzilla: Planeta Potworów , Godzilla, machając ogonem z prędkością naddźwiękową, mógł wytworzyć ostrze plazmy, mające zasięg 600 metrów i niszczące wszystko, czego dotknie. * '''Puls energetyczny: ' ** 'Puls jądrowy: ' Godzilla potrafi również emitować energię atomową we wszystkich kierunkach, z każdego centymetra w swoim ciele w postaci impulsu o słabym zasięgu. Ta umiejętność została wprowadzona w drugiej serii, po raz pierwszy w walce z Biollante. Podobnej zdolności użył w '' Godzilla 2000 , w scenie kulminacyjnej, gdzie wysadził Orgę od środka. Tej zdolności użył również w starciu z Keizerem Ghidorahem, aby uniemożliwić mu wyssanie jego energii z ciała. W '' Godzilla: Resurgence '', Godzilla używa bardziej zaawansowanej wersji tego ataku. Polega on na wystrzeliwaniu laserów z płytek grzbietowych. ** '''Strumień promieniowania: ' W komiksie '' Godzilla: Aftershock , wersja Godzilli z Monsterverse używa bardziej skupionej, jednokierunkowej wersji pulsu energetycznego. Polega on na wystrzeleniu z płyt grzbietowych pojedyńczego strumienia energii, mogącego poważnie zranić MUTO Prime. ** '''Puls elektromagnetyczny: ' W '' Godzilla: Planeta Potworów , Godzilla używa pulsu elektromagnetycznego. Potrafi rozładować energię po uwolnieniu wydechu atomowego. * '''Ferrokineza: ' W '' Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla , Godzilla, po kilkakrotnym uderzeniu piorunem, mógł generować silne pola magnetyczne. Był to jedyny film, w którym Godzilla użył tej zdolności. * '''Niezniszczalność: ' Począwszy od swojego debiutu, Godzilla był odporny na wszelką broń konwencjonalną. W '' Godzilla kontra Mothra , przetrwał dłuższy czas w całkowitym zanurzeniu w magmie, czasem pod ekstremalnym naciskiem płyt tektonicznych. Jednak inne potwory, takie jak Gigan, Król Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla czy Biollante, mogły z łatwością przebić się przez skórę Godzilli. * '''Regeneracja: ' Pomimo swojej niesamowitej wytrzymałości, Godzilla posiada niezwykle szybki i zaawansowany czynnik leczący. Ta zdolność była kluczowym wątkiem filmów takich, jak: '' Godzilla kontra Biollante '' (1989) i '' Godzilla 2000 '' (1999). W '' Godzilla 2000 '' wyjaśniono, że regeneracja Godzilli może mieć związek z substancją znajdującą się w jego komórkach, nazywaną ' Regeneratorem G-1 '. W '' Godzilla kontra Biollante , japońscy naukowcy użyli jego komórek (określanych mianem "komórek G" w całej serii), aby utworzyć bakterie przeciwjądrowe ANEB. Regenerację Godzilli mogą odziedziczyć wszelkie stworzenia pochodzące z DNA Godzilli. W '' Godzilla: Resurgence '', Godzilla miał regenerację podobną do rozgwiazd, umożliwiającą powstanie nowego osobnika z odciętych fragmentów jego ciała. W '' Godzilla: Planeta Potworów '', regeneracja Godzilli umożliwiała mu natychmiastowe leczenie ran, nawet jeśli jego skóra zostanie spalona lub stanie się plazmą z powodu kilkuset, a nawet kilku tysięcy bombardowań nuklearnych, co czyni Godzillę całkowicie odpornym na ludzką broń. * '''Super siła: ' Siła Godzilli waha się w zależności od filmu. Była wystarczająca do podnoszenia potworów większych niż on sam, a także niszczenia wieżowców. * 'Absorpcja i manipulacja energią: ' Już od swojego debiutu, Godzilla mógł pochłonąć ogromne ilości energii o charakterze nuklearnym. Dzięki temu ma dostęp do umiejętności, takich jak wydech atomowy, puls energetyczny czy ferrokineza. W pierwszej serii, ciało Godzilli pochłonęło ogromne ilości energii jądrowej, czyniąc go żywym reaktorem jądrowym. W drugiej serii, Godzilla został narażony na wybuch radzieckiej atomowej łodzi podwodnej. Jego serce stało się wtedy biologicznym reaktorem jądrowym, zmuszając go do czerpania energii z aktywnych reaktorów jądrowych. W '' Godzilla '' (2014), Godzilla miał naturalną zdolność do absorpcji promieniowania, co pozwoliło mu przetrwać okresy wymierań. W '' Godzilla: Resurgence , Godzilla, będąc prehistorycznym morskim stworzeniem, ewoluującym na bazie otaczających go odpadów nuklearnych, rozwinął zdolność do wytrzymywania materiału radioaktywnego. W rezultacie wyewoluował do tego stopnia, że stał się super organizmem, czerpiącym energię z rozszczepienia jądrowego zachodzącego w jego ciele. Godzilla mógł absorbować również inną formę energii, taką jak elektryczność. W '' Wielka Bitwa Potworów '' (2001), Godzilla pochłonął wiązkę grawitacyjną Króla Ghidorah, po czym połączył ją ze swoim wydechem atomowym i zniszczył Ghidoraha jednym strzałem. * ' Amfibia: ' Choć nie jest płazem, Godzilla potrafi oddychać oraz biegle walczyć zarówno na lądzie, jak i w wodzie. Wielokrotnie angażował się w walkę w morzu, walcząc z królem Ghidorah, Ebirahem, Battrą, Biollante i Mothrą. Skrzela Godzilli są także widoczne zarówno w serii Monsterverse, jak i filmie '' Godzilla: Resurgence ''. * ' Napęd odrzutowy: ' W niesławnej scenie z filmu '' Godzilla kontra Hedorah '' (1971), Godzilla wykorzystał swój wydech atomowy, celując w ziemię. To wystarczyło, aby wysłać go w powietrze i dogonić Hedorah w formie latającej. * '''Percepcja pozazmysłowe: ' W '' Godzilla: Resurgence , Godzilla posiada ,,radar z fazowaną matrycą", pozwalający mu na wykrywanie zagrożeń, bez użycia wzroku. * '''Przyspieszona ewolucja: ' W filmie '' Godzilla: Resurgence , Godzilla ma zdolność do mutowania swojego DNA do woli, co pozwala mu dostosować się do każdej sytuacji. Ma ośmiokrotnie więcej informacji genetycznych niż ludzie i, według bohaterów filmu, jest najbardziej rozwiniętym organizmem na Ziemi. Po użyciu swojego wydechu atomowego, Godzilla natychmiast rozwinął zaawansowane techniki manipulacji energią, co pozwoliło mu na wystrzelenie ich z paszczy, płyt grzbietowych i ogona. * '''Podział komórek i terraformowanie terenu: ' W '' Godzilla: Planeta Potworów , Godzilla użył tej zdolności, aby wytworzyć swoje podgatunki, takie jak '' Godzilla Filius '' i '' Servum '', a także zdominować i zamienić Ziemię na swoje podobieństwo. * ' Konwersja energii: ' W '' Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle '', kiedy ludzkość próbowała pokonać Godzillę w ten sam sposób, jak Godzillę Filius, Godzilla przekształcił nadmiar energii w ciepło, co umożliwiło mu wykonanie ataku cieplnego, który stopił otaczający go obszar. Pozwoliło mu to na powrót do bezpiecznego poziomu energii. Słabości * '''Elektryczność: ' W filmach '' King Kong kontra Godzilla '' i '' Godzilla kontra Mothra , Godzilla okazał się podatny na elektryczność. Jednak w miarę upływu serii, Godzilla stał się zdolny do pochłaniania energii elektrycznej, niekiedy zdolnej nawet do ożywienia go. * ' ANEB i kadm: ' Zarówno kadm, jak i ANEB (bakterie przeciwjądrowe) mogą spowolnić metabolizm Godzilli i przypuszczalnie go zabić. * ' Drugi mózg: ' W '' Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla II '' okazało się, że Godzilla posiada drugi mózg, znajdujący się kręgosłupie. Mechagodzilla wykorzystał tą słabość, aby sparaliżować go od pasa w dół. Niemniej jednak Fire Rodan zdołał go przywrócić, a słabość ta została zignorowana w następnych filmach. * ' Ogromna masa: ' Budowa Godzilli okazuje się słabością w starciu z szybkimi i zwinnymi przeciwnikami, takimi jak Megaguirus, przez co Godzilla jest zmuszony do wykonywania kontrataków i polegania na wytrzymałości. Ponadto, gdy jego poziom wytrzymałości zostaje przekroczony, jego przeciwnicy zazwyczaj kontratakują. Mechagodzilla zdołał obezwładnić Godzillę, przekraczając jego poziom wytrzymałości, choć stało się to bezużyteczne, kiedy Godzilla użył ferrokinezy. * ' Ograniczony poziom energii: ' W '' Godzilla: Resurgence '', Godzilla miał ograniczony poziom energii. Po zużyciu całej energii, Godzilla stał się bezbronny w starciu z operacją Yashiori. * ' Koagulant: ' W '' Godzilla: Resurgence '', Godzilla, po wyczerpaniu całej swojej mocy, stał się bezbronny. To umożliwiło wstrzyknięcie koagulantu, który wyłączył jego system ogrzewania. To spowodowało zamrożenie izotopu w ciele Godzilli. Ciekawostki * Geneza Godzilli w '' Godzilla: Resurgence '' jest podobna genezy Hedorah i Destruktora, gdyż są super organizmami, wzmacnianymi przez określony czynnik (Hedorah powstał na bazie zanieczyszczeń, Destruktor na bazie Destruktora Tlenu, a Godzilla na bazie odpadów radioaktywnych). * W DEATH BATTLE, Godzilla walczył ze swoim długoletnim rywalem, Gamerą i wygrał. '' ( reszta do dodania) Galeria '' (do dodania) '' en:Godzilla pt-br:Godzilla Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Siły natury Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Truciciele Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Teatralni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Milczący Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Bogowie śmierci Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Superorganizmy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Inspirujący Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:MonsterVerse Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Wiele istot Kategoria:Typowe postacie